


Jealous Pads

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Sirius thinks Moony is with Marlene and is jealous. However, not all is as it appears.





	Jealous Pads

**Author's Note:**

> came from my old tumblr

Remus walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready for breakfast. James was putting on his shoes. “Where’s Padfoot? Is he not up yet?”  
“He’s in one of his moods,” James replied with a sigh. “I think it would be best to just leave him be.”  
“But he always loves going to breakfast. And he was fine last night.”  
James shook his head, wishing he could tell Remus why Sirius was in such a foul mood, but he couldn’t. “You can try to wake him up if you’d like. I’m going to go eat with Frank and Pete. Good luck.”  
Remus looked confused. Why would he need luck? Remus opened the hangings on Sirius’s bed. Sirius growled when Remus sat on his bed. Remus was a bit taken aback by that. “What’s wrong Pads?”  
Sirius huffed and ignored Remus. Remus touched Sirius’s arm making Sirius relax. “Leave me alone Remus.”  
Remus? “Did I do something wrong,” Remus asked taken back again but this time at the use of his first name and not his nickname. Sirius’s growl gave Remus his answer. “What did I do? I don’t understand. I don’t remember saying or do anything to upset you.”  
“I thought,” Sirius began. “But no. I was wrong.” Sirius spoke silently but Remus could still hear him even if he couldn’t understand what he was talking about.  
“What are you going on about,” Remus asked.  
“You and McKinnon. You were all over each other. It was disgusting,” Sirius pouted.  
“What? She only kissed me on the cheek. It was nothing. Why are you so upset? Why does it matter if Marlene kisses me or not?” Remus’s heart stopped beating. He had had feelings for Sirius for a while but he never thought Sirius would like him back. Judging by his behavior, Remus thought he had a chance.  
“It doesn’t! Why don’t you go off and be with her. I know you want to. Go and marry her and have babies with her as well,” Sirius yelled getting out of bed. Sirius slammed the bathroom door leaving a very hurt Remus sitting on the edge of his bed. Remus went to breakfast and ignored Sirius and pretty much everyone else the rest of the day.  
“Why isn’t Moony talking to anyone today,” James asked Sirius in the common room.  
“Don’t ask me. I told him to go marry Marlene and have babies with her. You’d think he’d be happy,” Sirius said casually.  
James sighed because he figured Sirius yelled at him even though he didn’t deserve it. “Sirius, you need to go make things right with Moony. He didn’t do anything wrong. He doesn’t like Marlene. Go and tell him that you like him. He loves you.”  
“You don’t know that Prongs. If he did he wouldn’t have let that witch kiss him.”  
“ON THE CHEEK. The two of you aren’t even dating. You could be if you weren’t a coward,” James said frustrated. An idea came to him. James dragged Sirius up to their room, pushed him in and did a spell that locked Sirius and Remus in the room alone together. Remus was angry.  
“JAMES POTTER LET ME OUT NOW,” Remus yelled banging on the door.  
“I’m not letting the two of you out till you talk and make things better. I’m tired of having to deal with the two of you not talking.”  
“Its only been a day,” Remus yelled.  
“So? A day is too long for the Marauders to go without talking. The two of you can stay locked in there until you decide to make up. Goodbye,” James said leaving the two of them alone.  
Sirius turned to look at Remus who stormed off to his bed. Sirius sighed knowing he was going to be in for a long couple hours. Sirius sat by Remus on his bed. Remus didn’t move or acknowledge his presence. “Moony?” There was a long period of silence before Sirius spoke again. “Moony. I’m sorry. Please look at me. I didn’t mean what I said earlier. I don’t know why I got so angry. I do know why actually. Do you want to know why?” Remus ignored Sirius and continued picking at the hem of his sweater. “It’s because I had my hopes up that you liked me. Seeing Marlene kiss you made me jealous. I felt hopeless. I love you and I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. You didn’t deserve that. I’ll leave you alone now.”  
Sirius felt his heart breaking as he walked to his bed to lay down. Remus sat on his bed processing Sirius’s confession before going to see him after what felt like an eternity to Sirius. “Moony?”  
Remus surprised Sirius by kissing him. “I don’t want to marry Marlene you crazy person.”  
Sirius grinned. “I’m happy to hear that. So does this mean that you forgive me?”  
“I don’t know,” Remus teased. “I’ll have to think about it.”  
Sirius laughed and pulled him down for a kiss.  
When James walked into the room hours later, he found Sirius and Remus making out on his bed.


End file.
